The University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) is comprised of 216 research members from 45 departments and 11 schools of the University of Wisconsin Madison. UW-Madison has a long and rich history as an international leader in basic, translational and clinical cancer research reflected in its history of two NCI-designated and -funded cancer research centers founded by Dr. Harold Rusch on the UW-Madison campus. The McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research was founded in 1940 and received its initial NCI funding in 1946. UWCCC has received continuous NCI funding since 1973 when it was awarded NCI funding as one of the first six comprehensive cancer centers. After a coordinated process during the late 1990's, both centers were consolidated under UWCCC in 2001 when the first NCI Cancer Center Support Grant representing the consolidated centers was awarded. The consolidation of the two centers has generated tremendous enthusiasm and growth for cancer research on the UW-Madison campus over the past ten years. This has resulted in a Center greater than the sum of the two parts existing before the consolidation. With the completion of the Wisconsin Institutes of Medical Research (WIMR) Tower 1 in 2008 and with Tower 2 completion projected for 2013, UWCCC will have approximately 350,000 sq ft of contiguous space dedicated to cancer clinical care and research, a nearly three-fold increase over the past ten years. In addition, the new Wisconsin Institutes of Discovery (WID), a $200 million UW-Madison central campus research facility that also includes the privately-operated Morgridge Institute for Research (MIR), opened in 2011. WID/MIR will house 10 focused research teams of four or more faculty each. Five of these teams are led by UWCCC members representing a strong cancer research presence in the WID/MIR. Three quarters of the faculty in WID will be new recruits to UW-Madison. The three future highest goals of UWCCC are unchanged from the current goals: 1) to conduct the highest quality research into the origins and control of cancer; 2) to translate these research findings to evaluation in the clinic through well-designed clinical trials with corresponding biologic endpoint whenever possible; and 3) to provide the best care possible to all cancer patients by carefully integrating high quality, cutting-edge care with clinical research in a compassionate and individualized manner. UWCCC has $30.7 million in NCI funding (direct) and a total of $83.7 million cancer focused research funding.